Lightingdust
Appearance Lightingdust has an unusual fur pattern, being white with strange zigzagged grey tabby stripes Lightingdust as always been different. Especially when she grew older and discovered the lighting shaped bolt on her chest. Her green eyes seem to be able to stare into a cats soul, and her odd bob-tail adds to her strange appearance. Personality Don't let anyone tell you Lightingdust is calm, because it's a lie. Lightingdust is one of the most energetic cats in Featherclan and is rarely seen lying about. She tends to go on almost every patrol she can get on, often times using to much energy and having to be told to rest. As an Apprentice Lightingdust had a hard time being patient and often ignored the things her mentor told her to do, they often broke into arguments and Lightingdust refused to give in even if her mentor was right. As a Warrior Lightingdust became one of the most feared cats in the Clans, due to her quick temper and fantastic fighting skills. Lightingdust was never afraid to fight and uses her anger to help, Lightingdust is stubborn and hates to flee a battle. As stubborn as she is she will tend to listen and can change her mind if you convince her enough. Lightingdust has a sweet caring side especially to all her clanmates, if you are from a different Clan you'll have to approach her seeing as she won't even look in your direction. Once you get to know her you'll have a great friend and one that cares for you. Lightingdust is a strange cat with a weird attitude at times, tending to goof off and play harmless games. Lightingdust is an unusual cat, with an unusual personality. Bio Being born last and the most unusual Lightingkit was often kicked out from her siblings games and starred at as if she was a disgrace. Lightingkit learned from a young age how cruel the world could be, but also how beautiful. The Elders welcomed Lightingkit and often told her many stories and shared their prey, the Elders where not the only ones who where kind to young Lightingkit. Willowstar tended to watch Lightingkit grow and prosper so when it was time for their Apprentice Ceremony Willowstar was none other then Lightingpaw's Mentor. The duo often argued though and Lightingpaw usually ended up sneaking out of camp to avoid her mentor or be alone. One day Lightingpaw was chasing a hare when she crossed the border into Willowclan territory. Oblivious to her mistake Lightingpaw continued to drag the hare back across the border when she was attacked by another apprentice. He demanded that she hand over their prey or else, Lightingpaw however fought back managing to escape his grip and pin him instead. They reached an agreement and Lightingpaw was able to keep her hare although she couldn't stop thinking about the young tom-cat. When it was time for Lightingpaw's Warrior Ceremony Willowstar almost decided to not allow Lightingpaw to become a Warrior but gave her the Warrior name of Lightingdust. Category:She-Cats Category:FeatherClan